


Une histoire de marteau

by Eclair1509



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:16:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28615698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eclair1509/pseuds/Eclair1509
Summary: Quand Thor n'est plus si sûr de la fidélité de son marteau qu'il est censé être le seul à pouvoir soulever. Présence légère de Ironfrost.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Kudos: 5





	Une histoire de marteau

**Author's Note:**

> Cet un OS que j'ai écrit en 2016 et que je repost ici dans le cadre de mon déménagement de fanfiction.net à AO3. Il s'agot de l'un de mes premiers texte, il y avait beaucoup de choses à améliorer je vous souhaite tout de même une bonne lecture.

**Une histoire de marteau**

Thor en avait marre. Là ça en était trop. Il allait craquer. Non mais sérieusement comment cela se pouvait-il ? Son marteau était sa propriété car il était le seul, Vision à part, à être digne de le porter. Donc, selon toute logique les Avengers ne devraient pouvoir le porter, même Steve qui avait pourtant réussi l'exploit de faire bouger l'objet. Alors pourquoi était-ce arrivé ? Comment son marteau était-il devenu un ballon avec lequel jouait le reste de son équipe ainsi que son petit frère ? Petit frère que l'on pourrait d'ailleurs compter comme un membre des Avengers, vu qu'il vivait parmi eux et les aidait, avec plus ou moins son consentement, lors de missions. Le dieu de la foudre préféra se reposer dans un coin afin de se souvenir de comment tout cela avait commencé, essayant par la même occasion d'oublier les sourires narquois sur les visages de ses compagnons d'arme. La première chose bizarre s'était produite il y a une semaine.

_1er jour :_

Matinée tout à fait normale en somme, comme l'équipe résidait à la tour Stark devenue leur nouvelle maison, ils avaient prit l'habitude se retrouver le matin sur un créneau de deux heures afin de prendre le petit-déjeuner ensemble et de parler comme des gens normaux n'aspirant qu'à un havre de paix. Enfin cela c'était avant que le propriétaire ne soit totalement réveiller par sa dispute matinale avec Loki. Car une fois ce dernier levé et arrivé dans la cuisine couplée au salon, où déjeunaient les Avengers en théorie, une dispute, dont le sujet était soigneusement ignoré par les autres, avec le propriétaire des lieux éclatait. A ce moment là, généralement seuls Thor, Tony, Loki et Steve étant levés, les deux hommes blonds coupaient mentalement le son, le temps de déménager leur repas dans une salle à manger insonorisée, qui avaient été construite en toute hâte à l'arrivée du dieu fourbe à la Tour. En moins d'une demi-heure, l'équipe était réveillée à cause de tapage de mes deux bordel les mecs vous faites chier, dixit la charmante Natasha, et rejoignait la salle à manger.

« -Quelqu'un sait pourquoi ils se disputent cette fois ? Demanda Clint.

-Toujours pas, je n'ai même plus envie de savoir, répondit le soldat.

-Faudrait peut-être qu'on leur demande un jour, vous croyez pas ?

-Perso, Natsha, plus loin je suis des conflits mieux je me porte, et puis n'oublions pas que ce sont deux grands gamins. L'équipe acquiesça à la remarque de Bruce.

-Même pas vrai, on est des adultes responsables qui conversent de faon polie et calme de choses qui ne vous regardent pas, intervint Iron man sans que les autres ne l'ai entendu entrer dans la pièce, ni lui ni Loki d'ailleurs, qui se tenait dans l'embrasure jambes et bras croisés ayant l'air de s'ennuyer au possible.

-On s'en tape un peu de ce dont vous vous disputiez, répliqua Steve.

-C'est parce que vous n'écoutez jamais que vous avez raté une info, se moqua Tony. »

Devant les regards interrogatifs des ses amis, Loki s'approcha lentement du propriétaire, l'entoura de ses bras et l'embrassa langoureusement. Ce fut à ce moment précis que la chose bizarre encore plus étrange que le fait que son petit frère embrassait le mec qu'il avait balancé par la fenêtre, s'était produite. Plutôt énervé, Thor envoya son marteau à la tête de Stark. Le peu de force qu'il avait mit dans son lancer aurait dû assommer son ami. Aurait dû, au lieu de quoi, Tony avait stoppé l'engin d'une main. Et le lui avait relancer à la tronche. Il le reçut en pleine face trop choqué pour esquiver.

_2ème jour :_

Les Avengers combattaient sauvagement une bande de squelettes/crocodiles, ils ne savaient pas vraiment comment définir cette armée peu nombreuse mais très forte. Leur travail d'équipe, oui même celui de Loki, couplé à leur capacités exceptionnelles allait leur accorder la victoire. Seulement, l'un de ses croco de la mort réussit à envoyer le marteau de Thor bien trop loin pour pouvoir le récupéré avant la fin de la bataille. Heureusement pour le Dieu, il avait des ressources et les Avengers sortirent vainqueurs du combat sans qu'il ne récupère son marteau. Marteau que Bruce lui apporta, sous forme humaine, comme si l'objet ne pesait rien et lui tendit avec un sourire amicale.

_3ème jour :_

C'était une journée déjà peu banale, car Steve essayait d'apprendre à Thor et Loki à faire à manger, ayant marre de devoir cuisiner et voulant que ses amis se nourrissent d'autres choses que de pizzas commandées. C'est donc naturellement que le plat que les 3 amis devaient préparer étaient des pizzas... « mais au moins elles sont faites maison ». Au début tout se déroulait normalement, Loki pulvérisait les œufs alors que Syeve essayait désespérément de lui faire comprendre que « l'immonde chose gluante bicolore » qui se trouvait à l'intérieur devait être utiliser dans la pâte et Thor avait été en charge d’aplatir la pâte, ce qu'il fit… avec son fidèle marteau. Steve mécontent que son élève lui désobéisse lui arracha le marteau des mains, le lui confisqua et punit le dieu. Sous le choc Thor alla au coin sans broncher et se mit en position fœtale attendant patiemment que quelqu'un lui explique ce qu'il avait fat de mal pour :

1) Être puni, son ami lui demandais d'aplatir cette foutue pâte et voilà comment on le remerciait.

2) Pourquoi son fidèle marteau, eh bien… n'était plus aussi fidèle. Voilà, il recommençait à déprimer dans son coin. Un peu fatigué il alla se coucher oubliant totalement ce foutu marteau qui se moquait bien de lui. Il ne vit jamais ses amis se réunirent dans la salle à manger et n'entendit jamais leur discussion :

« -Franchement, Tony, je ne peux dire qu'une chose : ton idée tait excellente. Même si j'aurais pu faire mieux évidemment.

-Mais oui, bien sur mon petit Loki, rigola Iron man embrassant chastement son petit-ami. -Je dois avouer que remplacer le marteau de Thor par un totalement faux en fer… c'était simple mais très drôle. Merci à toi Vision d'ailleurs.

-Je n'ai jamais pris part à cette farce pourquoi me remercies-tu Natasha ?

-Mais oui, bien sur… je suppose que le vrai marteau est arrivé tout seul dans ma garde robe ? Fit la rousse en lui lançant un clin d’œil. »

Vision ne répondit rien et toute la troupe rigola. Peut-être qu'un jour ils apprendraient la vérité à Thor, surtout si celui-ci commençait une dépression et arrêtait de les aider. Lors des combats. Mais pour l'instant ils allaient juste profiter un peu plus.

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère que cet OS vous a plut ! Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt !


End file.
